


Into the Woods

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Half-Canadian Fareeha Amari, Pining, Very Outdoorsy Fareeha Amari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: “It’s just recon,” Angela told herself, setting the dossier down, rubbing her temples. “Just recon, not 3 weeks alone with your crush in the middle of the mountains. Not that at all.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shamie for providing inspiration for this.

Angela bit her lip, trying (and failing) to keep her eyes off Fareeha. She turned away from the window, counting to 10 before opening her eyes again.

This wasn’t fair.

She heard the crack of the axe against the wood again, her head turning on its own to see Fareeha lift up the axe only to drive it down again, arms flexing as picked up the axe and another log.

This really wasn’t fair.

* * *

Why she was volunteered for this mission, Angela really didn’t know. She was pretty much told to pack her stuff, dress for the Canadian weather and that was the end of that. Or it should have been.

She thought she saw a smirk on Ana’s face. Jack’s too. That made her question the mission.

“Wouldn’t Aleksandra be better for this?” She had asked, grabbing the mission dossier from the table. “Or even Mei?”

“Both are indisposed in Russia right now,” Jack told her. “And before you ask, Torbjorn and Reinhardt are in Sweden for Torvard’s birthday, so no, they cannot take this mission either.”

“So you want someone who can survive Canadian unpredictable weather?” Angela said with a sigh.

“Essentially. Mission details are in there. Dismissed, Mercy,” Jack said, giving her a nod. Angela sighed again, opening the dossier to see what it entailed.

_Classified  
Mission: Reconnaissance – Talon shipment facility_

_Details:_

_A remote abandoned facility near the Canadian Rockies was recently bought by a Talon affiliate._

_Find out more details, what is being held there and report back in. Duration: 3 weeks._

_Addendum: Fareeha, Your contact for this mission is your father. More details will come from him._

_Mission Leader: F. Amari  
Other Personnel: A. Ziegler_

Angela groaned, finishing the dossier as she looked at the pictures of the facility.

“It’s just recon,” Angela told herself, setting the dossier down, rubbing her temples. “Just recon, not 3 weeks alone with your crush in the middle of the mountains. Not that at all.” _It was definitely that. Totally 100% that._

Angela was in trouble. She knew it.

* * *

To say she had a crush on Fareeha was putting it mildly.

She was in love with Fareeha, there was no denying it. She was certain everyone else in Overwatch knew it too. Especially since Lena was the first to know. If Lena knew, everyone knew.

She tried to stay away. She tried to keep it professional. But Fareeha was Fareeha. Fareeha didn’t let her stay away. She actively sought out Angela, trying to make sure she was eating, sleeping and getting breaks.

Angela knew, since all those months ago, that she was in love with Fareeha. When Fareeha smiled at her when she picked her up from the Iraqi base she was currently in, she had fallen in love.

The fact they had great synchronicity on the battlefield helped them breeze through missions, the papers labeling them the goddesses of the skies. It wasn’t always smooth for them but they always managed to get the job done. Fareeha carried herself with utmost confidence on and off the battlefield but she was never afraid to ask for help.

Whether this mission was Ana and Jack’s push for her to do something about her situation or their way or torturing her, Angela really didn’t know.

But she would do it. Since Fareeha was her partner, her charge and if there was something she and Fareeha had in common, was their strong sense of duty.

They will not fail a mission.

* * *

The fact that Fareeha seemed to be at ease in the winter chill of Northern British Columbia baffled her at first. She knew Fareeha was born in Egypt, raised primarily in Canada but where in Canada, she never really knew.

It wasn’t until the touched down in Prince George, when she caught the tender moment between Fareeha and her father did she understand it. Fareeha, like the man she was currently hugging and conversing with, was only wearing a vest and a T-shirt, even though their captain advised them that it was currently -3C outside.

Fareeha talked differently with her dad, her English slipping into colloquial English mixed with a First Nation language that made Angela feel lost and privileged to experience it at the same time.

“Nice to finally meet you, Dr. Ziegler. Daniel Clifton, Fareeha’s father,” the aged man said, giving her a smile. “Fareeha talks and emails frequently about you. Thank you for keeping my beloved knucklehead here safe while she flies in her suit.”

“I have her more to thank, for protecting me while we’re up there,” Angela admitted, trying to beat down her blush. She now understood where Fareeha got her height, Daniel easily towering over her and Fareeha.

“Dad used to be a Mountie. Worked all over BC before retiring back on Haida. I was raised primarily in Prince Rupert, but I’ve been all over BC with him,” Fareeha explained, grabbing Angela’s own duffle from her. “Care for a Tim’s run before we head out? Could use a Café Mocha right now.”

“I have no idea what you just said, even if it was English,” Angela admitted, getting laughs from both Fareeha and her father.

“Coffee, would you like some?” Daniel asked, opening the door of the truck for her. “Sorry, Fareeha tends to slip back to her old habits when she’s with me.”

“Apology accepted,” Angela said, settling into the middle seat of the old pickup truck. “What kind of coffee is it?”

“The best kind,” Fareeha said, sitting beside her, giving her a grin as Daniel started the truck. “Timmie Ho!”

* * *

Daniel was the one who had actually contacted Overwatch about this mission. There were suspicions from the tribal leaders in the area about the most recent owner of the lumber yard, many not trusting heavily armored personnel that had come to inspect the mill before buying it.

The drive from the city to the small town took them almost 3 hours, thanks to the weather but Daniel treated them to some home-made elk burgers as soon as they reached his house. Angela settled into the meal, savouring the meat as Fareeha and her father talked.

“Your uncle says it’s okay to use his cabin in Taiche proper. The mill is in just outside the village limits but the elders of the area know you two are coming. They’ll offer you any assistance they can but you’re mostly on your own. You’d have to rough it for this, Cub, but I know you can manage it.”

“We’ll manage. I’ll pick up some supplies before we head out. Angie, you might need something more…rustic,” Fareeha said with a smirk.

“Rustic?” Angela asked, looking between the two family members.

“Rustic.”

* * *

The trip to the hardware store was more telling about Fareeha’s childhood than the stories she was told by her father the night before. Fareeha navigated the store like it was second nature to her, grabbing fishing poles, bait, testing out the axes and knives. Angela stood in awe as Daniel only chuckled beside her.

“She grew up mostly on the island, where all her free time was outside. She loved climbing trees, loved helping out where she could,” Daniel explained as Fareeha tested out an old fashioned bow, Angela subteltly trying to keep her gaze from the flexing of Fareeha’s muscles. “Rather than her getting in the way, we put her to work. She’s been fishing up salmon since she was 5, chopping wood since she was 7. Fareeha skinned her first rabbit at the age of 6. Shot her first moose at 12."

Daniel had left earlier than them; the drive back to Prince Rupert was long enough, let alone the subsequent ferry and drive to Tlell. Fareeha stole one last hug from her father before he turned towards the car.

“Don’t be a stranger now, Angela. I expect to hear more from you,” Daniel said with a wave, coffee firmly in hand. “Fareeha, _she likes you. A lot. Just ask her out already and stop making her suffer.”_

“ _Fuck off, Dad. Let me enjoy this,”_ Fareeha replied in a language Angela couldn’t even place. Daniel just laughed, getting into his truck and leaving them alone on the driveway. “Well, we should head out too. It’s about 3 hours to Taiche, if the weather cooperates.”

Angela nodded, placing the last of the groceries they had packed for this trip. She looked at her new boots and jacket, nearly matching Fareeha's in appearance, their disguise being a couple on a getaway. “If we have to blend in as locals, best we look the part, eh?” Fareeha had said, paying for their stuff. Fareeha checked the gun case one last time before tossing Angela the keys for safe keeping. 

The drive to Taiche was quiet, local radio playing as Fareeha drove them past towering pines. Angela managed to catch a nap, only waking up as they turned down the road. “Pretty much just this road now,” Fareeha explained, taking a sip out of her coffee. “I pinged Jack before we left Fort St James. Updated him with our location, our coordinates and the exact coordinates of the lumber mill. 2 weeks in Taiche should give us plenty of time to look around, leaving another couple days to travel back.”

“Okay,” Angela said, looking out at their surroundings again. “You really grew up out here, huh?”

“Not here specifically but yeah. It was a weird childhood, that’s for sure,” Fareeha said, giving her a smile. “Made for an interesting time, especially when I was in the military. They thought asking us to jump into the Mediterranean stark naked was punishment. I just laughed. Dad made me jump into a frozen lake before. The Mediterranean felt like a heated pool.”

“He was tough on you then?” Angela asked, only getting a shrug from the other woman.

“Tough enough. He was relentless about my studies, more than Ammi ever was. Anything Ana didn’t teach me, he did. He was a good dad,” Fareeha explained. “He tried. He really did. I wasn’t the easiest to handle, especially during my teen years. But I can’t fault him for that.”

“He was the first to know, about my sexuality. He’s bisexual, you see,” Fareeha said with a smile. “I remember Marc fondly. He was a local fisherman. Dad loved him, sometimes I think more than me. They were together until Marc passed a couple years ago.”

Angela took Fareeha’s hand into hers, just giving her a fond smile, letting the radio continue to play the rest of the way.

* * *

After the first couple of days, they developed a routine. While the cabin was functional, many of its elements were older than both of them, possibly even older than Reinhardt. Angela would wake early, fixing them a quick breakfast consisting of oatmeal and fresh roasted pine nuts that Fareeha had gathered the day before. They would then pack some lunch, venture into the woods near the lumber mill until well after lunch before heading back, picking up more pine cones as they walked. Fareeha would then spend a couple of hours chopping wood for the fire and stove, while Angela relayed the information about the mill back to Gibraltar.

They had suspected that the mill was being used as a training ground for new agents, many different trucks full of very inexperienced recruits coming, many of them not leaving alive. The main building of the mill, Angela surmised, must have been converted to a medical facility, many of the recruits they did see again coming out considerably bulkier than their original selves.

After just week and a half of Intel gathering, Jack called their mission over, telling them to enjoy the rest of the week before flying back. Fareeha relayed this to the local chiefs, all of them in agreement that they will stage an intervention as soon as they can, giving them thanks for their help.

The newly found time brought Angela to her current dilemma: without work to distract her, she took to sitting by the window, enjoying the lakeside views of the cabin offered. This came with the added view of Fareeha working the surrounding area. Fareeha would disappear in the mornings, only to reappear when it was nearly time for breakfast with freshly caught fish. Fareeha’s smile was always contagious, Angela resisting the urge to kiss her for providing them dinner.

She taught Angela how to clean the fish, the doctor learning quickly, making Fareeha smirk. “Should have known you’d pick that up fast,” Fareeha teased, earning a smack with the gloves Angela was wearing.

Fareeha continued to chop wood out front in the afternoons, carefully taking off her gloves to tuck them into her back pocket when she saw Angela approaching. Angela would bringing her a cup of warm chocolate milk, or in Fareeha’s case, chocolate milk with reheated coffee from the morning, Fareeha taking a break as they talked and watched the sun set over the lake. Nights now was spent just curled up by the fire, Fareeha enjoying old TV shows while Angela read one of the medical journals that she had brought with them.

It was bound to happen eventually, the slip up Angela had been afraid of.

Fareeha had just come back from fishing again, Angela already waiting by the door with her cup of coffee ready. “Thank you,” Fareeha said, handing her the fish she had caught. Angela leaned up, giving Fareeha a kiss on the cheek before taking the fish, giving Fareeha the cup of coffee.

_DANGER DANGER_

Fareeha stood quietly by the door, giving her a confused look as Angela whipped back around. “I…uh…” Angela stammered, face turning into the same crimson colour of her turtleneck.

“I was wondering when you were going to do that,” Fareeha chuckled, taking off her boots. “I was beginning to think I wasn’t going to happen.”

“I…what?” Angela asked, Fareeha setting down her coffee on the table as she took the fish out of Angela’s hands to put them in the sink. She turned back around to wrap her arms around Angela’s waist.

“I’m not blind Angela. I’ve noticed how you look at me,” Fareeha said, tucking away a stray strand of hair. “How you stop and stare as you pass the gym. How you slow down when I’m gearing up.” Angela continued to redden as Fareeha listed her transgressions. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but I like to look at you too. I like you as well, Angela. That’s why I asked for you specifically for this mission.”

“Why?” Angela asked, letting herself get lost in Fareeha’s hold.

“Because there’s no one else I would rather share this with, this side of me, more than you.” Fareeha said, bringing their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you?” she heard Fareeha whisper.

Angela nodded not trusting her voice anymore. She leaned up, Fareeha’s lips, the same ones she had been dreaming about, felt so soft against her own. It was short, too short for her liking, but it was perfect.

“Gods, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” Fareeha said, holding her closer.

“Why didn’t you say anything? I wasn’t really subtle about it,” Angela admitted, Fareeha just chuckling as she put another kiss on the top of Angela’s head.

“Because I found it endearing, how you looked at me,” Fareeha said, earning a playful slap on the stomach. “Hey!”

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” Angela said, leaning up again to kiss Fareeha again. Fareeha leaned back down, the kiss deeper, hungrier this time. They broke apart, Angela tightening her hold on Fareeha as Fareeha did the same.

For now, this was their world. Angela knew that eventually the harsh realities of their work would test their relationship. But for now, she let herself get lost in Fareeha’ embrace, in the scent of fresh pine and newly brewed coffee. For now, they were content with just being the two of them. Happy and in love.


End file.
